


Orc Girlfriend Sarai

by Aelia_D



Category: Original Work
Genre: Established Relationship, Exophilia, Explicit Sex, F/F, I really like Orcs, Lesbian Sex, Modern Fantasy, Oral Sex, Orc/Human - Freeform, Orcs, Reader Insert, Strap-Ons, Teratophilia, Tumblr Monster Stories, smol angry human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 05:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelia_D/pseuds/Aelia_D
Summary: You are small and angry. Your girlfriend is a big, gentle orc. When you get into fights, she takes care of you. So when two men come in and try to pick a fight with her, they're not expecting what they get.





	Orc Girlfriend Sarai

It starts like this; two men walk into a bar. They don’t say much at first, but when they drink for a bit, they start talking shit to the regulars, trying to pick a fight. They’re big for humans, but small compared to an orc or an ogre. They appear to be of the opinion that the best way to take over the bar is to attack the biggest person there.

There’s a few options; this isn’t a humans-only bar, and in fact, few of the regulars are human. Tonight though, the crowd is thin. There’s a centaur, a lizard-man, a couple shifters of different varieties, though most of them are in their human forms tonight. And then there’s Sarai.

You know the second they see her, perched at the end of the bar, nursing her beer. She’s tall- coming in at 6’4”- broad shouldered, well muscled, and an orc. Her tusks are smooth and unchipped, her lip, nose, and ears are pierced. Her dark hair is pulled back into a ponytail. She’s dressed comfortably, but cute, in a flowery tunic and jeans. You’ve been keeping an eye on her tonight as she scowls at her beer and generally makes it clear from her posture and the look on her face that all she wants is to be left alone because she’s had a hard week.

The shorter, heavier man with a thick beard makes the first move. He swaggers across the room and invades Sarai’s space. She doesn’t acknowledge his existence, instead staring into space and taking a long drink of her beer.

“Hey greenie,” he says, breathing what is doubtless foul beer-breath into her face. Sarai doesn’t respond.

“Hey, we’re talking to you.” The other says, coming up beside his buddy. This one is greasier, his dark hair slicked back into a ponytail, his shirt stained.

Sarai ignores them. The taunts get worse until you’re unable to hold your temper any longer.

“Sit down and shut up, or get the fuck out,” you say from behind the bar.

Both of them turn and look at you, letting their eyes drag along your shape. You feel dirty just from their gaze, but you’re not going to let them harass Sarai. You glare at them, fists planted on your hips. There’s a baseball bat under the counter, and a little further down is a shotgun loaded with salt, but that’s only for true emergencies. You don’t think that two wasted would-be toughs are going to need more than your fists.

You know you don’t register as a threat to them. For one, you’re human. For another, you’re a petite woman. You barely reach 5’1” in your comfortable sneakers, and a generous person might call you petite, though you consider yourself squishy. Still, you’re not the pushover they think you are.

“What you gonna do, half-pint?” The second man asks, clearly mocking your small stature.

Your eyes narrow further, and you know that your scowl deepens. Your fingers itch to grab the bat, but it’s not quite time to escalate yet. You owe them a chance to stop, and it’s really the fact that it’s Sarai they’re harassing that’s making you extra angry.

“I will throw your asses out of here.” You inform them. Your voice sounds more calm than you are.

“Bullshit.” the hairier one laughs.

Before he knows what has hit him, you’ve got your fingers wrapped in his beard, and you’re yanking his head down and slamming his face into the bar. His buddy is agog for just long enough to allow you to launch yourself over the bar at him, knocking him back from his seat on the stool.

The regulars know what’s up. Money changes hands as bets are placed. Nobody smart is going to bet against you.

Sarai sighs, finishes her beer, and reaches for the phone behind the bar.

You’re not actually paying attention to any of this. Instead you’re systematically kicking the asses of two men, who are each approximately twice your size. They manage to land a couple blows on you, one clocks you good in the face, and you know you’re going to have a black eye. The other kicks you in the kidney just as the bouncer wades in to grab the punks. He hauls them outside easily (one of the perks of having an actual Ogre for a bouncer) to wait for the police to arrive.

Sarai lifts you up by your armpits, leaving you flailing for a moment at the assholes who tried to pick a fight with your beautiful girlfriend. She pulls you away from them, and plops you down on the stool she previously occupied. Without her having to say a word, you know you’re supposed to stay right here until she comes back with ice.

Spirits but you do this too much, you think. Still, you can’t stand by and let them pick on her, and the penalties for orcs getting into fights with humans are higher than they are for humans fighting other humans. She’s learned to be patient, to let the idiots bluster themselves out, to resist rising to the bait. Her patience is far greater than yours, though it’s hardly endless.

Gentle hands skim along your cheek. A soft kiss is pressed to your brow above the bruised eye a moment before Sarai carefully presses a bag of ice wrapped in a clean rag against you.

“Babe,” She’s exasperated, as always, but she never scolds you for standing up for her. She understands that this is something you need to do. Not only is it your job to keep the peace in the bar, but it’s extra personal for you when it’s her under attack. She opens her mouth as if to say more, but instead settles for shaking her head.

“I know,” you say. And you do know because this is a conversation you’ve had a few times. She doesn’t want you fighting her battles, but you can’t stand by and let them attack her, or let her get in trouble for giving in and fighting back. And sure, technically that’s what the bouncer is for, but they’re never in here before things escalate. There isn’t a simple answer.

You reach out and pull her to you, resting the uninjured side of your face against her as you hold the icepack to your eye. Her huge hands stroke over your hair, gently, reassuring both of you. You stay like that for several long minutes, leaning against her and breathing in her scent.

“I should get back to work,” you finally say, removing the ice pack from your eye.

“I’ll be right here.” She kisses you again, her lips brushing against yours softly.

You catch up with the work that’s piled up, refilling glasses that have emptied while you’ve iced your face. A few people joke with you or praise you about how a ‘little thing’ like you managed to deal with those men. You laugh along with them, not feeling it necessary to talk about how you’ve developed the ability to beat up someone bigger than yourself. They don’t really need to know.

You’re just starting to get back into your groove when Emma shows up. With a grin, she lets you know that she’s taking the rest of your shift, and you’re to go home- with pay- and rest up. You make a few feeble arguments, but when it comes to your boss, you know you’re not going to win this argument. You glare at Sarai, but you can’t really put any anger behind it. You’re sore already and you know it’s only going to get worse.

It only takes a few minutes to wrap up and get out the door.

“You good to walk?” Sarai peers down at you. She’s clearly assessing the state of your face, and the tender way you’re carrying yourself, but the two of you don’t live far. It’s just three blocks, and even on nights like this it’s not too much.

“I’m good,” you say. Her eyes narrow for a moment, but she lets you have this.

It’s a chilly spring night, and the gibbous moon is high in the sky. Sarai pulls you close, and keeps her arm wrapped around you as you walk, and you lean into her. You love the nights she’s able to walk home from work with you because of these moments. Sometimes she does this, with her arm draped over your shoulder, but other nights the two of you hold hands instead. There was one night when, like an idiot, you had chosen poorly for your work shoes and had needed a piggyback ride home. It would almost be worth the pain to get to snuggle up against her like that again.

You glance up at her, drinking in the way she looks in the moonlight. It makes her seem to glow, almost like an ethereal being. You catch the hand that wraps around your shoulder, and bring it to your lips for a kiss. In response, she hugs you tighter.

At home she collapses onto the couch, pulling you down across her lap. She nuzzles into your neck, pressing soft kisses, her tusks scraping against the tender skin. You let out a shuddering gasp, and she redoubles her efforts. You want so badly to give in, let her sweep you away into this, but neither of you has eaten, and you’ve just worked most of a shift, and you need a shower.

Her hands find their way under your shirt, sliding over the soft skin of your belly. You know you have things to do, but right now, none of them seem more important than making out with your girlfriend on the couch.  As she kisses you, she unbuttons your shirt, revealing more and more of your skin to her.

You lean into it, lean into her, working her shirt up. The two of you pull apart long enough for you to slide your shirt down your arms, and her to pull hers over her head. She’s in her lacy pink bra, one of your favorites. You love the way that shade of blush-pink looks against her skin.

Both shirts get thrown in what is vaguely the direction of the laundry room. You twist to straddle her lap, and have to bite back a groan of pain.

Sarai stops what she’s doing.

“Ah babe,” She scoops you into her arms, and stands. You suddenly feel tiny and delicate, and have to admit to yourself that this right here is one of the perks of dating an orc. “You need a hot bath before this gets any worse.”

“Making out is more fun though,” you say with a small laugh. Your face is about level with her shoulder, so you lean in and nibble on the curve of it.

“If you keep that up, you’re not going to get a bath or dinner, and that’ll make tomorrow much worse.”

“Worth it,” you mutter, and though she laughs, she continues walking toward the bathroom with you cradled in her arms. You’re not a small person, but she makes you feel treasured and delicate when she carries you around like this. You try to make sure she knows how much you appreciate it.

The pair of you pay an absurd amount of rent for this apartment because of the bathroom. At some point, the tub had been switched from being a standard bathtub to one of the oversized ones; it’s actually large enough to fit you both. The rest of the apartment is pretty average, but this particular feature gets a lot of use.

As Sarai starts the water, you dig around for the epsom salts and bubble bath. She begins filling the tub with hot water. You dump in some epsom salts, and then some of the floral bubble bath that both of you enjoy.

You reach over and tug on the waistband of her jeans, pulling her closer. She doesn’t resist.

You slide your hands across the softness of her waist, and down to her hips. She’s so warm and soft, and you love touching her. She runs her hands over your shoulder, pushing the straps of your bra down. You unfasten the button of her pants, and push them down her hips. She pulls away from you just enough to finish shoving them down with a little shimmy of her hips that you watch hungrily.

“You’re so beautiful,” you murmur, taking in the sight of her in nothing but her lacy pink bra and panties.

“You’re the beautiful one,” she says with a blush, reaching out and dragging her fingers along your breast, pulling the cup of your bra down to reveal your nipple, already stiff with excitement.  Her gaze is intense as she pinches your nipple and tugs on it, drawing a gasp from you. “Now get naked and get in the tub before we both get distracted.”

“Make me,” you say with a grin.

She swats at your backside with a laugh. You giggle in response, dancing just out of her reach. She reaches out and grabs you quickly, pulling you against her and claiming your lips for a searing kiss. Her tusks rub against your cheeks as her tongue sweeps into your mouth. Her hands roam over you, undoing your bra, shoving off the last of your clothes, baring you before her. You practically melt against her. She knows you love when she takes charge like this. Then she’s pulling away abruptly.

“Get in the tub, brat.” She swats your rear for real, the sting enough to get you moving.

You turn off the water, glad that you haven’t managed to overflow the tub again—to say the landlady had been unhappy with you last time you two had gotten too distracted and let the water run too long would be an understatement—and climb in, feeling the heat seep into your muscles.

Sarai drops her underwear on the floor and climbs in behind you. She leans against the back of the tub, and you lean against her, and for a few minutes, the two of you just enjoy the hot water and the scented bubbles.  Her lips brush against your temple.

The two of you don’t really say much as you lounge in the tub. Your arousal is kept at a constant, low simmer by the soft skimming of her hands holding a washcloth as she cleans you. You stoke the flames a bit when you take the square of fabric and wash her, too, rubbing it across her skin, trailing sweet smelling soap and bubbles along her body. She watches you with a smirk on her lips, but you can hear the way her breathing hitches, and you know she’s just as aroused as you are.

When the water is cooling down, and you can’t wait any longer, you rinse yourself off and step out of the tub. You wrap yourself in a fluffy towel and head for the bed. Sarai isn’t far behind you.

A few steps from the bed, strong arms snake around your waist and pull you back, against her. She leans in and nibbles below your ear, her lips and teeth and tusks creating contrasting sensations of sharp and soft that make your knees go weak. She knows just how to tease your body, playing it masterfully.

“Sarai,” you moan, her name a breathy exhalation.

“Mmm.” She nips you one more time, right at the juncture of your neck and shoulder, before spinning you, divesting you of your towel, and flinging you onto the bed in one smooth movement. You bounce on the bed, naked, aroused, and impressed– the first time she had tried this had ended badly with you tripping and taking her down with you, accidentally hitting her lip with your elbow.

You scoot back on the bed, spreading your thighs and running your hands along your body. Sarai watches you, her gaze hungry as you part your folds and stroke yourself. You tease your clit, your fingers circling the sensitive bud, bringing yourself closer and closer to climax. You’re almost there when her hand grabs your wrist and drags it away.

“That’s my job,” she murmurs, dropping to her knees at the edge of the bed. She grabs your thighs and spreads them wide, diving in and lapping at your pussy like she’s starving. Her tongue laves over your folds, flicking and teasing your clit, keeping you right at the edge but not letting you orgasm. You let your head fall back, your hands plucking at your nipples, trying to climax despite her teasing, but not quite able to.

“Saraiiii,” you whine. She laughs.

“Yes, darling?” She sits back on her heels and looks up at you, clearly enjoying the way you’re squirming and whining at her.

“Let me cum,” you say.

“I don’t think you’ve earned it yet. Do you?”

“Let me earn it then,” you say. Your hands are sneaking toward your pussy, it would only take the lightest touch. She reaches over and slaps the back of your hand gently.

“How do you plan to do that?” She asks. You realize you’ve basically neglected her, and you absolutely need to make it up to her.

“Let me show you.” You grin at her, and tug her onto the bed.

It takes a bit of shifting, but soon she’s draped across the bed. For a moment you just enjoy the view. She really is beautiful, and once again you’re reminded how lucky you are. You run your hands up one of her legs, marvelling at the way softness blends with hard muscle. You place soft kisses at the back of her knee, along the inside of her thigh. She makes soft noises of pleasure at your touch, encouraging you. You skip her mound, working your way down her other leg, worshipping her long, strong legs.

Then you’re kissing her belly, placing lingering kisses upon it, working your way up to her breasts. You take one nipple into your mouth, sucking gently on it while you tease the other with your fingers. You switch sides, feathering soft kisses across her sternum as you move. She’s breathing hard, her skin flushed darker green with pleasure.

“You’re so gorgeous,” you murmur as you work your way back down her body.

Your fingers part her folds, finding her dripping wet. You grin at her, and stroke her gently first with your fingers, then with your tongue. You lap at her clit with your tongue as you slide your fingers into her, stroking her the way you know she likes. Her breathing speeds, becomes breathy moans that you know means she’s getting close.

You suck hard on her clit, all of your fingers stretching her, and then she’s clenching around your fingers, her back arching up off the bed. You keep going, drawing it out, pushing her just to the point of overstimulation, not quite taking her to the point where it becomes painful.

You grin at her, and reach for the nightstand, pulling out the strapon. She chuckles.

“Demanding aren’t we?”

But she puts the strap-on on. The harness buckles in place, and part of it extends to rub her clit while she fucks you, ensuring both of you enjoy this. You get on all fours, ass in the air for her. She rubs the tip of the dildo over your dripping slit, and humps at you a bit. The dildo slides along your pussy, not filling you up. You wiggle impatiently.

“Did you want something?” She asks.

“Fuck me,” you say.

She obliges, immediately thrusting into you, all the way to the hilt in one go. You’re so wet and ready that there’s no resistance. The stretch is delicious. You angle yourself so your fingers are circling your clit as she fucks you, her fingers digging into your hips as she pistons into you. You feel your orgasm building.  

“So close” you gasp.

She increases the pace. You rub your clit furiously as she fucks you hard, her hips making a slapping sound against you as she fills you with each thrust.

You come hard, clenching around her, moaning her name. She keeps moving, drawing out your pleasure, chasing her own second orgasm. And then she’s cumming, too. The two of you sag to the bed in a mess of tangled limbs, breathing hard, covered in a layer of sweat, but sated.

“I love you,” you tell her, when you’ve recovered your breath.

“I love you, too.”  She replies.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the "moving over from tumblr because they're awful" project. Originally written for aelia-likes-monsters.tumblr.com


End file.
